I Forgive You, My Love
by timetraveler360
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet in the midst of a battle. Naruto's feelings for Sasuke lead to an irreversible decision. Not all love stories have a happy ending. Drabble, Deathfic, suicide, Dark themes, Sasunaru


Title: I Forgive You, My Love

Author: timetraveler360

Words: 693

Status: Completed/One-shot

Warnings: Slight slash (Sasunaru), Death Fic, Suicide

Rating: M

There was a battle raging around him. Thunder crackled ominously, and destroyed and mutilated bodies decorated the blood-soaked battlefield. He was in the center of all the gruesome fighting.

Suddenly, lightning flashed in the dull, grey sky and the entire battle arena was illuminated by the yellow flashes from the heavens. Suddenly he felt a prickling feeling on the back of his neck; he half-turned and saw…it was _him_. _He_ was standing in the corner of the field, a good distance from the fighting, disinterestedly looking around him. _Sasuke_, he thought, and that one word was expressed in pain, agony, and dare he think—hope. As if he heard his thoughts, the raven-haired man turned his head and locked his blazing crimson gaze on his. "Naruto," He couldn't hear his name spoken, but he could tell the raven had spoken his name, the way his mouth had formed the word was obvious to him.

Naruto stood transfixed; he had lowered his weapon until the kunai was almost touching the grass. Sasuke smirked, and suddenly Naruto ran out to meet him.

They were standing in front of each other, a contrast and yet a facsimile. Blond-haired and raven, Red Sharingan and Swirling Blue, the list of differences were huge. Ransegan and Chidori once again clashed in an inferno of power and determination. Everyone else was still fighting, except for Sakura—she was now looking at him with deep emotions: grief and pity. "_Good luck_," he could barely make out the words, but before he could contemplate them further, he was pulled out of his thoughts as the air around them was charged with hostile chakra. It felt encompassing, as if the power was trying to subdue his life, and it felt _wrong_. He could feel two paths stretching out before him: one led to more pain and betrayal, and the other led to an aching hollowness in his heart that would most likely never heal. Fate grabbed a gold coin, the metal shining innocently, and threw it up in the air, a smile on her face. He took a deep breath and he chose. The coin fell down, but before it could reach the floor, a crow flew out from the skies and grabbed it with its talons, a triumphed caw echoing in its wake. Loki, the god of mischief had tricked Fate and made his own decision. Fate screamed in anger, but the decision was already made and she could not interfere any longer.

What happened then could only be described as an execution.

Punch.

Kick.

Stab.

Stab.

Punch.

Stab.

Punch.

Naruto fell to his knees; a chakra-enhanced, poison-tipped kunai had pierced him fatally. He knew he was dying, But it seemed Sasuke did not, for he was staring at him with an ugly sneer on his face.

Naruto laughed, tears falling from his eyes rapidly. It started raining. Gradually, Sasuke's features changed: the condescending sneer of disdain and his expression twisted in perpetual anger and blood-lust froze as a light of horrible realization entered his eyes. Shock, then horror showed on his face, both emotions warring with each other for dominance, until grief became the unlikely winner.

"I forgive you."

Sasuke fell to his hands, his kunai slipping through blood-stained fingers, while an anguished cry fell from his lips. Around them, the battle rage on, ferocious fighting not even halting for a second. The rain was falling harder now, but Sasuke didn't even notice. A pink-haired girl abruptly stopped fighting, a grief-stricken look on her face as she desperately looked behind Sasuke. "No! Naruto…" she screamed in torment.

Sasuke turned back to his blonde-haired teammate, because that's what he was—his teammate. It didn't matter that he had betrayed Team Seven and Konoha, Naruto was still his first friend, his best friend, and his most precious person. A bitter smile crossed his face. Slowly, he leaned down towards the dobe and their lips touched for a slow agonizing second. Naruto's eyes shut closed at the brief contact and with a small gasp of breath, his body stilled. Sasuke pulled his kunai out from Naruto's heart and stabbed himself with one decisive movement.

FIN


End file.
